Catch Me If You Can
by Dyearts
Summary: What do you get when you cross a diary owned by Anzu Mazaki, an idiot Joey Wheeler and a hostile Seto Kaiba? Well, you get a romance story that was just waiting to happen. But between Anzu and Kaiba of course.


Well hey everyone I'm back with a vengeance and a new name. Haha, I've always just wanted to say that. (The vengeance part not so much the new name. The name thing was just a coincidence) Any who, I'm here again with a new story after many handfuls of much needed coffee, nights of listening to Cartel, Coldplay James Blunt, Gwen Stefani and reading the Fruits Baskets mangas ( Not necessarily in that order) which really helped cause I'm filled with new ideas. And you guys need not to worry because I plan on actually finishing this one. I won't just put out like two chapters and then disappear for like five months like I did before…at least I don't think I will. Well, anyway, this is my new Kaiba and Anzu story so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Cartel, Coldplay, and James Blunt or Gwen Stefani…just merely using them to get my overworked imagination out there to the world. Thank You ladies and gentle men, I'll be here all week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Catch Me **IF** You Can _

Chapter 1: Catch Me…I Know You **Can't**

"_Huff huff huff" _was the sound that came out from a one tired Anzu Mazaki. Bending down and holding both of her knees which were currently hurting in a most uncomfortable and painful way, she took a moment to rest while also convincing herself not to give up on the current predicament she was in. The predicament or should I say chase was the result of some careless misplacement of a diary, a one nosy Joey and a hostile Seto Kaiba.

What you ask? 'What do the three have to do with each other'? You think. Well, I should probably just start at the beginning or should I say the start of the miserable end of a one Anzu Mazaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mazaki Anzu walked into class with her three best friends. This was more of an understatement because her best friend was really Yugi Motto the other two meaning Joey and Tristan were just there for her…how could she put it …yes for her entertainment. They didn't really matter per se but were rather there just to cause commotion which would in turn lead to something you would think was utterly impossible happening but of course since this was Joey and Tristan we were talking about, that sentence couldn't be quite right. However, she guessed, to make up for all the hell they seemed to cause her and Yugi, they always did manage to get a laugh out of it._

_Clearing her head free of her thoughts she promptly walked to her seat seeing the teacher heading in right behind them. Sitting down on what she liked to call the "infamous chair" because of its stiffness and the annoying trait of making a students back hurt, she took out her notebooks and writing utensils getting fully prepared for class._

_Her "friend" Joey on the other hand was not so willing to give education a try. Looking in his bag, he took out a bunch of duel monsters trading cards and started shuffling through them. Anzu seeing this and out of concern for her "friend" and not to mention to stop a repeat of the fiasco that happened yesterday in Chemistry class, she hissed at him._

"_Joey" she mouthed to the dense blond who had the look of utter focus on his face for like the second time in his life time. However, he didn't budge but rather kept on shuffling through his cards._

"_Joey" she said a little loudly this time finally getting the attention of the blond._

"_Put those cards away before you get in trouble like yesterday!!_

_The blond looked lost and she had to remind herself that he was some what of a friend to her and refrained from smacking him on the head._

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten already. Remember the cards, the screaming, a breaking window, an unnecessary need for you to let us know you speak French and a teacher fainting due to her rather rapid exposion to such indecent language."_

"_Oh, oh that yesterday" he said as if there were any others to speak of._

"_Yeah" said Anzu ignoring that little fact "So I suggest you place those cards right back where you found them before you get in any trouble"._

_All was fair and **almost** ends well except that as soon as Joey was about to consign his cards into his book bag ( Shocked he even uses one) that's when the teacher decided to come and interrupt their_

_dialogue. Apparently, she had saw them having a conversation even though Anzu had made sure or at least tried to make sure that the evil witch couldn't see her. Well, she had saw and was ever so slowly making her way down the long column of desks._

_Anzu lowered he head hoping that the woman would just shut up for once in her life and not comment at all. Well, today was not the day her prayers were being answered because the woman opened her mouth wide preparing to give a speech._

"_Well it would seem that there are some students in this class who do not respect the authority and are either deaf or completely insane." She said looking at Anzu and Joey just as she finished the last part of the sentence._

"_Is there a reason why you were talking? What was so important that you just couldn't keep shut for about forty-five minutes but felt you had to distract my class"? She asked them both very sarcastically._

_Anzu was about to reply her in a very un- Anzu like manner which would have involved a few swear words and a slightly embarrassed teacher who would have finally been put in her place. However, before she opened her mouth, she remembered that she was Anzu and not a pissed off Joey Wheeler and refrained to saying nothing._

_Now Joey on the other hand was not so controlling of his anger. He got up slowly from his chair with a look of utter hatred and Anzu could have sworn that she saw smoke coming out of his nose but then again maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her._

_Anyway, Joey who was now standing up towered over the teacher since he was about a head and a half taller than her and got ready to give the teacher a piece of his mind. He couldn't really be blamed though because the woman was a real bitch. _

"_You know I don't appre-" he had barley got those words out before he was interrupted by someone whose voice was all too familiar to Anzu._

"_Why don't you save us the trouble you dog and sit your canine butt down? No one wants to hear what you have to say so stop wasting your breath." The voice said._

_At that moment, every single head in the classroom had turned to face the direction the voice had came from which was from the back of the room. The sight that they beheld shocked them._

_It was none other than Seto Kaiba the teenage Billionaire. But what made the situation shocking was that Kaiba never commented. He just sat in the back of the room and read since he already knew what the teacher was teaching and he never got involved in any business that would have concerned his fellow classmates if that's what he even considered them. Anzu wouldn't be surprised if Kaiba thought of her and her classmates as things he shouldn't have to grace his presence on and thought they belonged on the bottom of his shoe._

_Getting back to the point, everyone was surprised to hear Kaiba acknowledge that there were people in the class other than himself._

_Anzu however was not so surprised. It was a known fact to her and the rest of the gang that Kaiba disliked Joey. No wait dislike would be making it sound sweet. Kaiba hated Joey and to return the gift, Joey hated him right back. It was hard to say who hated who more but they couldn't tolerate each other which is why Joey said what he said next._

"_If ya don't shut ya yap this instant, I'll make sure that I come ova there and shut it for ya money bags." He added what he thought was a scary look but really came out looking like something distorted to make Kaiba back off. Kaiba however just smirked._

"_Speak English dog I don't understand canine" Kaiba replied which made Joey want to lunge at him._

_Anzu seeing where this was heading quickly got up and held Joey back which proved to be difficult. "Don't listen to him and just calm down before you get into more trouble"._

"_Why don't you listen to your cheerleader and save yourself the trouble? You are after all a dog."_

"_Hey! You self absorbed jerk, why don't you shut up. You're picking a fight and it's not even necessary, he didn't do anything to you so just stop it Kaiba!" Anzu said to him._

_Kaiba then turned his gaze at her but that was when the teacher finally decided to interrupt the banter._

"_Mr. Kaiba, Wheeler and Ms. Mazaki, meet me here after school for detention. Do not interrupt me when I am teaching class._

_At this, everyone turned away from the very interesting confrontation and Anzu and Joey took their seats._

_Sitting down in her seat, Anzu made sure that teacher was away before she took her diary out to write about what had just happened and to write some not so nice things about Seto Kaiba and that Woman._

_About fifteen minutes into her Diary writing in which she didn't get caught and the class had stopped buzzing about what had happened, Joey spoke to her._

"_Are ya writing in that diary of yours again" He asked looking interested._

"_Yes and its none of your business what's in it and stop talking to me before we get in trouble again." she replied him._

"_Whatevea but one day, I will get that diary and read it so you might as well just hand it to me now."_

"_No and stop talking befor-"_

"_Ms. Mazaki is there a problem the teacher asked after seeing Anzu's head down and not paying attention to her._

"_No there isn't" she said to her_

"_Good, there better not be" The woman replied back and when she turned around, Anzu mentally gave her the middle finger._

_While she was talking to the teacher, Joey had tried to steal the diary away from her but she saw him and quickly snatched it back._

"_Keep your dirty little paws of my diary or else…" she said threateningly._

_Joey backed up and gave her a mischievous look but went back to his card dealing._

_XXXXXX_

_It was now after school and Anzu and Joey were walking back to room 323 to that horrid woman's classroom for detention._

_Walking in, they saw that Kaiba was already there standing by the window looking impatient. As soon as he saw Joey his face contorted into an even deeper frown and he spoke but naturally what he had to say wasn't very nice at all._

"_Come back for another game of fetch Wheeler?"_

"_No I believe I came back to beat your rich pompous ass" Joey said and was about to go to him and punch him in the face but the teacher decided to have good timing for once and came in the room. Sensing the tense atmosphere she looked from Joey to Kaiba and then Anzu trying to figure out what just transpired so she could maybe expel at least one of them but not having much luck, she proceeded giving them their detention assignments._

_She made Anzu and Joey sit at the opposite sides of the room and made Kaiba sit near Joey so that Joey could get riled up and create a scene which would earn him more days of detention. Kaiba however was too busy doing the work to give two shits about Joey since he needed to get to his office. He finished as usual in record time but soon found out he couldn't leave but had to stay there until she decided to let them go._

_It was at this time that Anzu finished her work and finding nothing else to do took out her diary. She finished writing inside and at that point discovered that the bathroom was calling her. _

_Surprisingly, the evil bitch let her go and she got up carelessly leaving her diary out on the table, unprotected and for the whole world to see._

_Coincidently, Joey had gotten up to throw some trash out (He's getting a head start on his future profession) and made a detour around Anzu's desk. Seeing the diary there lying on the table, unprotected made the limited wheels in his brain start working and he took the diary._

_He went back to his seat and opened the book. He was just starting to read the first sentence when the book was snatched out of his hands. Thinking it was Anzu coming to beat him into a pulp he looked up slowly and saw Seto Kaiba standing in front of him and holding the diary in both his hands._

_Kaiba was smirking and looking at the book. That was when Anzu came in and saw Kaiba holding her book._

"_Hey give me that" she yelled out at him which got the teacher's attention._

"_Ms. Mazaki is there a problem, or do you need to come back after school tomorrow"?_

_Anzu pondered telling the woman about the situation but thought better of it since the lady would probably take the diary and read it instead pf actually helping her. So Anzu kept her mouth shut and replied "Oh nothing's wrong just thought wrongly was all. The teacher gave her a fleeting look and turned so everyone could see her._

"_I hope you do not decide to disrupt my lessons in the near future or you'll be back in this room everyday after school. Then she dismissed them. Kaiba quickly walked out taking Anzu's book with him and Anzu rushed after him and followed forgetting about Joey._

_Walking out the classroom, she saw Kaiba waiting for her and quickly walked over to him. Feeling flushed and angry, she spoke with her words coming out icily._

"_Give me my book Kaiba" she said venomously._

_Kaiba deciding he could get a kick out of taunting her said "Why should I"?_

"_Because it's not yours" Anzu retorted "Now give me back my damn book Kaiba."_

"_well, you're not in the position to negotiate so I'll tell you what, if you can catch me I'll give you your book back but if not well then I guess you'll be out of luck. So catch me if you can."_

_Backed into a corner, Anzu had no choice but to comply and so the chase began._

_XXXXX_

_At first Anzu saw his limo and thought she would have to chase him in that but even Kaiba was not that cruel. He ran or rather walked to the park across the street but that wasn't as easy as it sounded because she was at least five feet away from him. The thing that surprised Anzu even more was that he wasn't even running but was taking strides and even with the amount of power she was putting into her legs, she still couldn't catch him. _

_She slowed down to catch her breathe. Bending down,_

_She put her hands on her knees to catch her breathe which was when you guys came into the story._

_XXXX_

Kaiba stopped and turned to look at her. She was really pathetic. She couldn't even complete the simple task of getting a book from him. Speaking of which, what was so important about the book that made her go this far anyway? After all, it was just a bo-. His thoughts were cut short when he realized that he was in fact, not holding a book but was holding Anzu Mazaki's diary. So that's why she wanted it back so

badly.

When he had taken the diary, he had done it to piss Wheeler off after he saw him take it from Mazaki's desk. However, when Mazaki came back into the classroom and yelled at him, he thought why not get a kick out of it which was so unlike him to do but something just made him do it.

Coming back to reality, Kaiba looked at Mazaki who was still holding her knees in pain. The scene was a bit funny but the smile never appeared on his face. He just said "Mazaki, the deals still on so catch me and get your book back."

"Why are you being such an asshole Kaiba? I don't have time for this. Just give me the book and go back to ignoring me and I'll do the same." Anzu replied desperately.

"Wow already giving up and you're Yugi's cheerleader." He sneered.

This got Anzu riled up and she stood up and straightened herself out and came after the teenage billionaire with full force who was moving away from her.

As Anzu started to gain speed on him, His limo came into view and he opened the door and slid in locking the door.

Anzu unable to stop herself since she was moving at such a fast speed slammed into the closed door. She fell backward with a hard thud and groaned as she felt a sharp pain on her forehead.

"I always considered you at least a level or two above the mutt but now I see that you're no different from him really. You're on the floor where you belong and hopefully, it'll stay that way." Said an amused Kaiba.

"Why you little-" Anzu said while getting up but was cut short.

"Shut up already, I know what a bastard I am now take your damn diary and stop your clamorous winning" he said throwing the diary at her.

Anzu caught the book while fixing her face so the anger could be easily seen or rather could not be missed.

"You mean you were planning on returning it all this time?"

"Yes. What do I need with a diary?" Kaiba answered knowing he had pushed Anzu Mazaki's buttons and a full explosion was on its way.

"So you made me run all this time for nothing?" she said while her voice got slightly higher.

"Well well, aren't you on a row today little miss sunshine"

"You are such a bas-"

"As much as I would like to stay here and hear for the umpteenth time what a bastard I am, I have business to take care of. I just wanted to see if you could catch me but you didn't. I knew you couldn't and now, I bid you good day" and with those words, Kaiba signaled the limo driver to drive away.

Anzu had a mind to run after him and pull him out the car and give him a taste of his own medicine but again thought better of it. Plus she would look deranged running after a limo in the middle of the street so she settled for stomping her feet on the ground as hard as she could and hoped that one day, she would get Seto Kaiba good for putting her through this ordeal.

She didn't know how close that day was.

XXX

Wow that is the most I have ever written that didn't get deleted. Well the chapter ends here. So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think, was it good? Bad? Has potential? Yeah Kaiba might have been a bit ooc but I needed him to be like that to develop the story. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it cause I worked for quite some days perfecting this. This was your Christmas present from me to you so enjoy and be sure to leave a review.


End file.
